


all of him

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loves every bit of Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of him

"All right?" Sirius asked as he parted the branches. Smiling, Remus answered with a nod before ducking under Sirius' arm. The leaves swished back into place, and then Sirius was behind him, fingertips resting just under the waistband of his trousers. "You're certain?" he muttered into Remus' neck.

And though his heart was sprinting, Remus managed a croaky, "Yes."

Before he could turn, Sirius slid around him, his hands sending sparks of anticipation over Remus' skin. Remus tried to smile again, but it didn't quite stick. Sirius was too close—his body taut with an excitement that Remus' own body couldn't help but respond to.

Sirius' dark hair fell over his forehead, as it always did, which made Remus want to run his fingers through; push it aside. If only to see his eyes, so grey and clear; and unlike any Remus had ever seen. "Merlin, you're gorgeous..."

It was only Sirius' delighted smile that made Remus realize he'd said that aloud. His cheeks instantly burned, but then he decided he didn't care. He loved to make Sirius smile. Loved the way his eyes lit from the inside.

All of Sirius went into that smile.

Unable to be still, Remus kissed him. He caught Sirius' neck to keep him close and kissed him again. Sirius made a soft sound and pressed his palms against Remus' back, drawing him in. Remus went willingly, shivered as Sirius' fingers skated up his spine.

Fingers that were much too talented, but that was probably only because Sirius knew him so well. Had spent hours memorizing his skin. All the scars Remus hated, but somehow never bothered Sirius.

Just like now, as Sirius was peeling his shirt away. His thumbs lingered along the scar over his left nipple, just as if it was meant to be there. It was moments like these that Remus didn't care that he was a slave to the moon.

Because Sirius didn't care.

"Why the hell didn't you wear a normal shirt?" Sirius muttered. He was tugging impatiently at the cuffs which were very firmly refusing to slide off Remus' wrists.

"Anticipation?" Remus warbled, and then wished he'd paused to clear his throat. Sirius stopped tugging long enough to grin. He dipped his head and nibbled a stripe down Remus' ear.

"If I had known you wanted to anticipate…" Sirius' voice was low, and somehow liquid, which never failed to turn Remus' stomach to glue.

Sirius skimmed his fingers along the inside of Remus' wrist; the button popped free. Magic was left tingling against Remus' skin, the ease of its power making Remus' hips twitch toward Sirius without his permission. Another light touch and the shirt was on the ground. Growling softly, Remus pushed Sirius back against the course oak. "God," he moaned. No one ought to be allowed that much power.

With a fucking wandless, silent spell.

His own brain preoccupied with other things, he tore at Sirius' shirt with uncoordinated fingers, finally sighing when his hands found skin. Some of Remus' scars found their twin here, but Sirius didn't seem to mind that either. He closed his eyes as Remus explored, a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth. As engulfing as the others, that smile. Not wanting to miss any of this, Remus moved slowly as he held Sirius' shoulders against the bark and breathed in the scent he'd learned to love over the years.

The wolf, buried deep inside, clamoured for space then as well, recognizing the pack. Remus let it fill his senses as he slid his lips over Sirius' collarbone. He smiled as Sirius arched his neck for more. Touching Sirius was always like this—a rush he didn't think he'd ever get used to.

"You're bloody aces at that," Sirius murmured. Remus finished the trek up his neck and fit their mouths together. He surrendered the kiss a moment later though when Sirius caught his jaw, mouth slow now; exploring at his own pace.

Remus' fingers tangled in Sirius' hair, moving until their chests were matched. He shifted eagerly when Sirius' other hand found his belt. He could feel Sirius' grin inside their kiss, twining with their tongues.

"Come here," Remus breathed, the words nearly lost. He thought he'd explode if he wasn't touching more of Sirius. All of him. Right this bloody minute. He batted Sirius' hands away from the belt and urged him tight against the tree to fumble now with Sirius' trousers. Sirius' kiss sharpened, with teeth now; and urgency.

Pulling free with a muttered oath and a great gasp of air, Remus yanked the trousers open. Sirius' face was flushed, his hair wild and his lips crooked. The smirk was promptly whisked away; he hissed as Remus found his target and it was with much fumbling and maneuvering that they were both finally naked amongst the leaves.

Up until now, it had always been Sirius bringing Remus to the bed—the floor, a dusty passageway, where ever they happened to be. Never in the middle of the forest, granted. Certainly not on the forest floor. But this time Remus wanted Sirius, wanted to claim him. Wanted to give him what Sirius always gave without thought.

Sirius' hand was at the dip above his arse, both of them curling together on their sides as Sirius kissed him again. The grass was cold and slightly damp, but Remus didn't care. Sirius' kiss was burning through him, blazing away all other sensation. Through the haze, he realized Sirius was rolling them.

Remus planted a palm at his chest, and Sirius lifted his head, his grey eyes alert. "You all right?" he asked, his voice breathless and hoarse all at once. Worry in those winter eyes. Remus smiled and added the other hand to the request.

A slow smile this time, sun warming through the confusion. Sirius obliged, the delight dancing in his eyes as Remus rolled them the other way. As easily as Sirius always managed to. But even so, Remus heard himself asking, "This all right?"

Sirius scraped his fingernails down Remus' sides. "Fuck, yes."

Straight to his cock, those words.

Sirius grinned and then gasped as Remus shimmied downward and took him in his mouth. He enjoyed the grunts of pleasure nearly as much as the cock itself. And when Sirius' legs began to twitch, Remus pulled away. Sirius was panting, his hands making helpless motions in the grass.

"Still all right?" Remus asked, smirking now.

"Git."

Remus smiled and ran his fingers slowly down Sirius' thighs and up again. Sirius was watching him, eyes bright. Remus prepared him carefully, enjoying each new gasp and groan. And when Remus was finally inside him, Sirius' eyes were glazed and unfocused, leaving Remus to guide them.

He wound their fingers together and pressed Sirius' knuckles to the dew. "This," Remus grunted, "is fucking brilliant. You are…"

Remus kissed him, reveling in the eager responses, the fingernails digging into his hip. Not a question that Sirius was enjoying this, and that was enough to spur Remus on, harder and deeper until Sirius' hands were quivering in his, shaking the blades of grass.

He reached between them as he pulled out almost all the way. Gripped Sirius' cock and then drove into him again. Sirius' warbled shout sent Remus over the edge. Remus kissed him hard and then pressed his forehead to Sirius' as their breaths mingled and their chests moved together.

"Much better than all right," Sirius finally muttered; the words tickled Remus' cheek.

"Because it's you," Remus mumbled. And only because of that. He let Sirius shift them so they were curled together once more.

"Who knew a forest shag could be so brilliant, eh?" Sirius asked, his smile lazy. "Need to do that again." Several sloppy kisses were pressed to the side of Remus' head.

He smiled when Remus found his lips. And was still smiling when Remus pulled him close.


End file.
